Alternate
by im an evil dudette223
Summary: "My name is Kamiko. And as cliche this explanation is, somehow I ended up in this world. I don't know why but after I blacked out, I found myself here. Anymore questions?" Mostly all of the work force raised their hands. I sighed. 'You know you could change this story and how it ends...' I shook my head. No, I will not intervene an amazing story. OC x ? On Hiatus for a while.
1. Prologue

**This is an experiment.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"Don't you wanna know who this is?"

"Answer the question."

"Mine first."

"_*sigh*_ Exactly how did you become one of the police force?"

"What do you mean?"

"I already know who and what you are so zip it."

"Nonononono! Don't hang up! I have something important to tell you!"

"Hm?"

"Your parents... They're dead..."

_*silence*_

"And that's good news because?"

"You're not gonna cry?!"

"Crying is a waste of time... If I just keep mourning and not doing anything, someday I might regret it... Besides, they wouldn't want me to mourn now for the -"

"Um... Are you sure you're not currently watching Black Butler?"

"..."

*another silence*

"Seriously who says 'hi' when someone's dead?"

"Wh-"

_*hang up* _

_*takes caramel candy*_

_*eat caramel candy*_

_*phone rings again*_

_*sighs and ignores it*_

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"I don't care if it's the neighbors, the police force or even the greatest detective in the world..." *_logs into computer and begins typing*_ "... I wanna know what my parents did before they got killed."

_*a bunch of files appear*_

"Gah... These bells won't stop ringing in my head... Is someone having a wedding?... A blessing?"

******"Or a funeral maybe? Hehehehe..."**

* * *

** Done! Hope you like the prologue. Sorry if it sucks though. ^^" I hope it's very interesting.**


	2. 1 Drop

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters. **

**Chapter 1**

**Drop**

* * *

The pit-patter of the rain created a soft rhythm. One warm drop landed on my cheek, I cringed a little. I opened my eyes to find myself in a room I don't recognize.

It looked like my room but...

Everything was clean.

Not that my room's not clean. It was just... different. There were bare walls, carpeted floor, bare desk and shelves. It was like I was in another house.

"Good morning," someone greeted. I looked at my left and saw an elderly woman with a nice smile enter. She wasn't _that _old, she looked like she was at her forties. "How are you, dear? Did you sleep okay?" The woman was carrying a tray full of breakfast. So this isn't my house after all. Gosh I feel so weird intruding someone's home.

I sat hunched with my legs crossed in an Indian-like position and yawned. Gee, what happened to me? Everything seems so blurry and foggy in my head. Last thing I remembered was doing something on my computer, then everything went black. Not only that, I also heard bells. Why were there bells? They were ringing like slowly as if someone was having a death ceremony. When did I come to a conclusion such as a death ceremony? Strange.

"Hey, are you alright?" the woman asked. "You don't look so good, is something the matter?"

I turned and looked at her. She was really concerned and set the tray on the table beside her. She leaned in forward and touched my forehead for a few moments then pulled back "You don't have a fever anymore. What's wrong?"

"Uh-no! It's fine, I'm definitely okay! Just um..." I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"What happened to me last night?" I asked, unsure.

The woman was surprised and smiled. "Oh, you tell me. You were on my porch passed out last night in the rain. I went to check the door because I would've sworn someone rang the doorbell," she explained. "And instead, I found you."

"Oh, I see." Funny, I didn't take a walk last night. I hardly get out of the house unless it was for school.

"Well, you look better now," she said. "Well, a bit. Tell me, do you always have those bags under your eyes?"

"Yeah, I usually sleep in the morning. My parents signed me up for night classes." I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled. "And I usually don't get enough rest with all that sunshine at daytime that's why I get these in return." Those were true except for the night class stuff. I go to school at daytime. Just not daily.

"Oh, I see. College is tough, huh? Well, I can't blame you. My son is also in college," she sighed and took a seat next to me. "He keeps studying and I actually pity him. Sometimes I'm actually worried about his health."

"He's a genius then?" I asked.

"Well you can say that. He's one of the top in To-Oh University," she answered. To-Oh... That sounds familiar. "What about you? I know it's none of my business, if you don't want to talk about it then..."

"I took the Criminology and Law courses. I know Criminology is for a police job but it's the closest to becoming a detective," I cut her off. I lied on the bed again facing the ceiling. "I apologize if I took a lot of your time, miss. I should get going now."

"Oh, no. It's definitely alright, dear. Do you know your parents' numbers? I can contact them if you want," she offered.

"No thanks. My parents... aren't here..." I closed my eyes avoiding the scene I remembered then opened them again after I finished talking. "They're going abroad... For a very long time." Somehow I felt calm saying that. It's like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Oh, do you have any relatives?" A sound of concern in her voice calmed me down a bit.

I shook my head.

The lady thought for a moment,her fingers on her chin. Then an idea lit her up. "How about you stay here for a while then? I don't mind and I'm sure the kids and my husband won't too. Sayu-chan has already taken a liking to you."

"A-are you sure?" I asked. "Because I don't want to be a burden -"

"Nonsense. It's totally fine!" She smiled at me. "I can't even think of letting you go without someone looking after you. It'll only be until you find a suitable place to stay." She crossed her arms and gave me a look meaning 'just-agree-to-what-I-say-because-I-know-you-will.'

I was silent for a moment then answered,

"If you insist, miss..." I trailed off.

"Call me Sachiko. Yagami Sachiko," she added with a motherly housewife smile.

"Ya..gami?" I repeated.

She nodded and stood up to exit the room. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. If you want something you can ask Sayu-chan. She doesn't have classes today. Also there's a bag I found I assume is yours under your bed. I didn't touch anything inside, though, it was surprisingly heavy." And with that she closed the door leaving me with a stack of pancakes.

"Bag?" I asked. I looked at the other side of the room and sure enough there was a small backpack. I got off the bed with a light 'bump' (because of my socks) and went to the bag.

"Cards? Clothes... Let's see... Dominoes? Scissors... Laptop... Notebook and pen..." I brought my fingers to my chin. "Hmm, interesting. The one who packed this bag must have thought of everything I think is fun." I looked inside again. "Well almost everything."

Just then the door burst open, causing me to jump a little and turn my attention to the person at the door. It was a girl with her hair in a half-ponytail. "Yay! Congratulations! Welcome to the Yagami Household!" she cheered and walked to me.

"I'm Sayu. You can call me Nee-san or anything you'd like! If you need anything just call me!"

She leaned in, her face a few inches from mine. I didn't know what to say, what to do. Because knowing me I wasn't the social one. Give it a 1/5.

"H-hi... I guess..." I muttered.

Sayu smiled and leaned back. "Oh, and before that, I washed your little bunny stuffed toy!" Right out of nowhere a stuffed bunny was on her hands. "Kind of weird for a college student to have one."

I sighed and took it and dumped my face with it. Sayu must have thought it weird but I quote from some anime 'Old habits die hard.'

Nothing changed only the stench of new detergent on it.

"I wonder why there were chocolates inside it though -" she immediately stopped as she realized and then bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know why you stuffed chocolate in it! I'm sorry!"

I could've sworn I put caramel in it.

"It's okay," I muttered. I didn't think she could hear it but the next thing is that I found myself in a tight squeeze.

"Oh my gosh! You are so adorable! You look like a middle schooler! Especially with that dress on and that bunny!"

"Please... just don't... look at... me... with that... fangirling... look..." I gasped out.

"Okay," she said and let me go.

I breathed in and out and shivered at the contact before. I wasn't used to it and I probably never will.

"Sorry about that. You just look like a female version of a shota," she apologized.

"It's okay... really." Just accept.

"It's really a shame that you're not gonna live with us forever. I really wanted a little sister. I mean, I'm not saying you're younger than me it's just..."

"It's okay..." I repeated. I took out my laptop and turned it on. "You have internet connection here right?"

"Yeah, why?"

I gave the computer to her. "Password please."

"Sorry, but I don't actually know the password. Light does. But he's not home right now," she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. I nodded. "Oh, I see."

"And this 'Light' person, your brother?" I asked,

She nodded. "And I'm proud. Not only because I get to cheat with my homework..."

"Thanks. Can you get me some something caramel and sweet? If you don't have one... a banana will suffice," I said.

"Okay," Sayu replied and went out of the room.

Once she left, I began looking for the manga I bought online in my files. And when I did, my eyes widened.

...

"I'm in Death Note?"

* * *

** Hi everyone. Thanks for reading this story and picking it! This is my first Death Note story. Hope you like it!**


	3. 2 Rules

** Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I appreciate it. I was wondering if this was really that nice. Meh. By the way, change the breakfast earlier into snack... Hehehe... I forgot to change that...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rules**

* * *

Everything just had to be like this. What did I do to deserve this fate? If it was because I didn't show sympathy to parents, at least someone say so. The door opened again, but instead of Sayu, a man about my age entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted. Mom said we had a guest so I thought I'd introduce myself, I'll just go -" The main character started to leave.

"No, it's okay," I cut him off. "I was just... unpacking."

"Oh, okay," he said. " My name is Light. Yagami Light. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at me.

I stared at him for a moment. I can't believe this. This world's greatest serial killer is in the same room as I am. I'm at his house even. My attention turned to the ghost-like figure entering the room _through the wall._ I was startled at first but I just thought, _it's just Ryuk. _

Ryuk looked up at the ceiling, raised one arm and dropped and apple in his mouth like he always does then looked at me. His eyes were bigger than I had imagined and he was... a lot more... not good-looking than what the series made him turn out be.

I realized that I've been silent for so long.

"The pleasure is mine," I replied. "I'm... Yume..." I lied. Act natural.

I heard Ryuk laugh. He has a reason. Light looked at me intently, his eyes showing disbelief. He's actually creepier and... admittedly, more charming face-to-face and up close. I guess what they say was true then.

"Is there something wrong, Yagami-san?" I asked. "You've stared at me a long time now."

He regained his composure. "Oh, nothing's wrong. Do you need some help, or I could just -"

Before he could continue, his little sister came inside carrying two boxes of chocolates and caramel and a banana. "Oh hey, Light! This was the one I was talking to you. He's really good with the computer, he could help you. Oh, and here are the things you ordered. I didn't know if you wanted the chocolate with caramel fillings or the real caramel flavor so I brought them both. And also a banana, in case," Sayu explained. She gave me the food and I started peeling the banana.

"I see, thank you." I added, munching a banana, "... Big sis..."

Sayu's face lit up in excitement. "Light, did you hear that? She called me 'big sis'! Ironic since she's a heck older than me, but who cares?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya." Light rolled his eyes and turned to me again. "You said you wanted help?" he asked.

"Just the password. I could hack but I'd rather not..." I muttered the last part. I held the laptop in front of him. "Make it quick, I don't think my arms could hold out long."

Light stepped forward and began typing on the computer. Then he stopped.

"Thank you," I said, placing it back on the table. "You can leave the room now. And make sure to turn off the lights when you go out please."

They gave me weird glances but I didn't bother staring back at them. After a moment, they did so, leaving me in the darkness (it was actually dark because it was gloomy and raining that day).

I heard another ghostly laugh. I jolted and turned around, finding Ryuk on my bed gulping down another apple and staring at me.

He moved his mouth. "So you can hear and see me, that's strange," he said.

"Yeah... you're name's Ryuk, right?" I asked.

"Hmm... From what I can tell, you're not from here, are you?" he replied, ignoring my question.

"..." Stare.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed again. "What brings you here? Don't tell me you touched another Shinigami's Note and wounded up here. If you did, ya know the fella's name? It's illegal to cross the borderlines from the Death World to yours. Your place is the same world as this except for some certain strict 'rules' we Shinigamis follow."

Silence. Everything was silent for an entire solid minute until I spoke.

"Ryuk... you talk too much in reality..." I deadpanned.

He looked sorta pissed, I have no idea since his eyes were usually wide open and his mouth was like Jeff the Killer's. "That's all?"

"Yea..." I added, "And I also want to know what these rules are... Might help someday."

Before I know it he was gone.

Weird.

Strange.

Name it.

I was about to return to my laptop business when I suddenly felt... watched. I closed the computer and began examining the place's corners, walls, desks, heck even the closet and sure enough there were bugs and cameras blinking red.

I cursed under my breath.

Not only were they watching and listening to me but they also caught me talking to 'myself'. They probably think that I'm crazy, which I'm pretty sure I am, and L will probably suspect - no, is suspecting supernatural things have gone on sooner than expected. Other than that, he might even accuse me of being Kira, which isn't so bad.

I pretended nothing was wrong and took a piece of chocolate in my mouth. I forgot to tell Sayu to get the tray of food out with them.

I sighed then plopped back to the bed, hugging my rabbit. I still have no idea why there was chocolate in his butt than caramel. I usually don't put them there because when it gets squashed it looks like he pooped. And yes, I stuff food in my stuff toys. Why? Because if Mom and Dad ran out of sweets, I have back up.

the front door opened and heavy footsteps entered. I'm guessing, Light's father is home.

"Welcome home, dear," I heard Sachiko greet. "Kids, dinner's ready!"

"Is the guest still there?" Soichiro asked as if he didn't know.

"Yes, I talked to her earlier. You wouldn't mind if she stayed for a few days right? The poor dear doesn't have a place to stay."

"No, I don't mind at all." He joked, "We could even adopt her! Hehe."

I made a _Tch_ sound as I listened throughout their conversation.

"So, how was work dear?"

"It was great, the boss was still making run around like dogs but still great. We found a new suspect in the case, well... suspects." He seems rather calm. No doubt about it Ryuzaki made me a suspect. I'm not sure I'll be interested about this other new suspect.

Heavy thumps and a jump was heard, that must be Sayu. Then lighter thumps were heard, that's Light.

"Good evening, Dad," Light greeted.

"How's the guest?"

"She's doing fine. I talked to her a while ago, she seems fine."

Meaning: She seems interesting and I wanna use her to lure Ryuzaki. In other words, I'm bait.

"Oh, and honey, I'm inviting the group over to talk about some things, so please, don't disturb us. This is urgent."

"Alright. Hey, Sayu, why don't call our guest and have dinner with us? She must be hungry."

"Nope! I'm good!" I called out.

"Okay, if she says so..."

Yada, yada, yada...

I stopped listening when I saw Ryuk come back inside again. "Sorry, I forgot to count the cameras in Light's room. They were like a hundred of them - well maybe less than a hundred. What were you saying?"

I didn't respond to him and held my Rabbit (let's call him Kuro from now on) up high. I then started 'talking' to him and acted like an innocent child I wasn't.

"Ne, Kuro. Do you wanna hear some stories? How about play some games? Would you like to?" I asked.

The stuffed toy just tilted his head lifelessly.

"Why is everyone who can see me ignoring me today?" Ryuk whined.

I mentally shook him off. "Do you wanna hear the rules?"

"Eh?" Ryuk cocked his head to his left.

Not getting a response, I set the bunny down with my right hand earning a _thump _from the bed.

"You wanna hear the rules don't ya?"

I sighed.

"That's a yes."

The doorbell rang and some voices were heard.

"Yo, Chief we're here!" That's Matsuda's voice. "Ow."

"Be polite, they're having dinner." Aizawa must've nudged him.

A chair pulled out. "Gentlemen, you're here early. Come inside, take a seat at the living room."

A few footsteps came in and a few greets. "Hmm, where's Ryu - the boss?"

"Oh, he said he'll come eventually, probably walking over here now."

"Walking?"

"Yeah, he said driving here would cause a scene."

"Oh, is that so?"

Strange, I could've sworn this scene doesn't appear. I wonder if my appearance here caused a lot of changes to this story, even if I didn't do anything. Maybe about the thing earlier talking to Ryuk caused a lot of thinking to him and eventually making up his mind thereby changing the entire damn story plot which I didn't wanna change, hell interfere.

Sure I like Death Note but after that incident I didn't think I'd watch it. The reason I watched it is because someone forced me... and probably because he has a cool voice and looks a heck lot like Jeff the Killer... or Jeff looks like him?

"... That's all. Hey were you even listening the entire time?" I turned to Ryuk with a blank face.

"That's a no."

...

A few minutes passed and the 'kids' and Sachiko were sent to their rooms. The front door opened then closed again.

"Ryuzaki, you're here. Took longer than we thought. So can we sta -"

"Not yet. Pardon my intrusion." I know that voice anywhere. Pardon my mood swing. Anyways, ooor Matsuda. "Mr. Yagami, would you direct me to where the bathroom is? I feel kind of uncomfortable."

"Yes, sure, it's upstairs to the..."

"That's fine, I know where it is."

"If he knows he shouldn't have asked where it is," Aizawa muttered. I can definitely feel his eye roll because I am also doing it.

I heard go up the steps. His footsteps were light. Lighter than what I thought. I can tell he turned to my room's direction because his steps were getting louder by the seconds.

I can see two shadows under the small crack at the door. The door knob turned and the next thing I knew was an insomniac standing right before me.

"Miss Yume, I'm afraid you'll be coming with me," he said and approached to me in a few long strides.

I gave him a blank face. My brain was also blank.

He leaned over to the bed side and grabbed my waist.

"What are you - whoa!"

I was lifted on his back.

What the actual zit.

WHO DOES THAT?!

And then he carried me downstairs. I didn't even bother trying to struggle, seeing how strong he was, and just tried and calmed my insides from churning. His back was skinny so it wasn't actually a pleasant piggyback ride.

"Sorry for the wait gentlemen."

"What's that on your back, Ryuzaki?"

...

"It's a present."

* * *

**There done! I hope you liked it! ^^" Please review, fave and follow for more! Thanks!**


	4. 3 Decision

**Thanks for continuing reading this! I really appreciate it! I hope you continue! I hope this won't suck.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Warning: Kidnapping**

**Chapter 3:**

**Decision**

* * *

_"It's a present."_

...

"What is that thing?" Matsuda eyed me closely, thumb and fore finger on his chin.

"Is that a doll?" Aizawa asked.

I tried to refrain from blinking my eye.

What happened was simple. I got sorta kidnapped by L, got dragged downstairs and because I didn't do anything, they now think I a doll. A still life. A non-living thing... Well you understand what I'm saying.

A pair of hands suddenly creeped up to my sides and lifted me up high, like what I did to my bunny.

"She's a lot heavy. And kinda warm too... It's as if she's alive..." Matsuda commented. Ryuzaki stared at me. I can almost feel his smirk he tried to hide. That insomniac. My left eye twitched a little. I was really surprised that Matsuda didn't see it.

He set me down again and the rest began studying me again like I was a some rare specimen that hasn't yet been discovered. By the time I couldn't take it anymore, I took out my hand and flicked it to the person in front of me.

Matsui jumped in surprise and fell on his butt.

"What the -?"

"Maybe it's because I _am_ alive..." I rolled my eyes in sarcasm. "... idiots..."

...

Silence.

...

"So you're saying that our suspect is a short little girl who's probably a middle-schooler?" Aizawa deadpanned at L. "Nice."

"Well, she is a student. And it seems like my work here is done," L said. He took out a phone and speed-dialed Watari. "Watari, bring the car over. We're taking her with us."

"Wait, you're gonna take her?" Soichiro asked, astounded. "Isn't that kidnapping?"

"Hmm... Watari, change of plans, you're taking her there, I have some important business I was supposed to discuss..."

"Clearly, Ryuzaki you can't do this!" the chief protested. Aw, it's always nice to have an old caring man behind your back. It's sweet yet weird.

"No, I can and I will. It's for important matters Mr. Yagami, and you know it," L replied with a straight face. He turned to me and stared for a few moments. "Besides, she's really interesting." Meaning: I'm suspicious of her being Kira and will probably of use to me. In other words, I'm bait... again.

"And it's not actually called 'kid'-napping, she's a little too old for that. Think of it more of a giving her a home," he added. "If I heard correctly, she's homeless. You wouldn't mind me taking her off your backs, right Mr. Yagami? That way it would benefit us both. But mostly it benefits me. And besides, I feel she has something to do with this case." He thumb-sucked again. "I might even begin to think that... hmm... not really." He shook his head. "Maybe 2.5%."

What was he gonna say? I don't know and I don't really care.

"Anyways, since my plan is now ruined, I think I'll be improvising it from now on." He walked to the nearest sofa and crouched on it like he always does. Improvising, huh? That's a new one. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

He looked at me intently. Like his black eyes were piercing my soul.

"I am L."

"... Okay..."

I can tell he was slightly confused but shoved the feeling away. "Anyways, the reason I am telling you this is not just because you're in the Yagami household. It's because you appeared here at the time this case started getting intense. I don't think it's, how you should call it, a coincidence."

I stared at him for a moment.

Another silence.

"Yes, you're right. It's not a coincidence," I said. "The reason is quite simple really. My parents died at the same day the murders have been going on rapidly. We don't even know if this mess was even made by Kira, himself. The house burned suddenly and all the insides including a few bodies were turned to ashes, leaving all evidence turned into nothing and I've been wandering wherever in this city. I've actually been looking for you, 'Ryuzaki'. That's why I picked this house, since I knew the chief of the task force is connected to you."

L eyed me harder.

"So what you're saying is that you faked your 'arrival' here at the Yagami household and the story you told Mrs. Yagami? Can't say I'm not impressed..." I heard him mutter the last part.

"So you knew about the chief? How?" Matsuda asked.

I looked at him with a blank face. "Everyone knows this. Didn't you announce it on the World Conference, L? That you'll be working with the Police in Japan?" I retorted. "Plus, everyone knows who Chief is. I just put two and two together." I noticed a piece of chocolate cake on the coffee table and took it. I munched a bite while adding, "There's also this thing called hacking. You should try it sometimes, it helps calm your brain and probably gain some info."

Best lie of this century.

Matsuda sweatdropped.

"So, you passing out on the porch was that all just a trick?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"I already answered that, didn't I?"

Slightly.

"What do you know about Kira?"

"So you do indeed trust me," I pointed out.

"Just answer the question," Aizawa commanded. I finished the cake and set the plate back down. I left the fork on hold, just in case someone attacks me. You might never know what will happen. Espeially since I don't trust them.

"Yes. I know who he is."

Gasps.

"Then tell us."

I raised an eyebrow and dropped the fork on the plate. Earning a 'klink'-ing echo. "I said I know who he is. But I never said anything about telling you. If I did, there might be a chance I'd die, and you don't want that right? After all, I 'benefit' you. Right now, some of you might not understand what Kira is trying to do."

"What do you mean?"

"She's saying that if she tells us who Kira is, then he'll probably kill us in an instant. Since this is obviously a game he set up, he doesn't like losing," L muttered.

"A-are you saying that Kira knows who we are?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, he certainly has some connections to the police. Didn't I make it clear before?"

"Maybe..." I sighed. "Just maybe..."

"Pardon?" L asked.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Oh, well, there's no point taking it back now." I shrugged, took out a hanky and wiped my mouth. "Besides, what would be the point in talking when you're already planning to kidnap me?"

I heard someone yawn.

I turned to Mogi, Ukita and Aizawa. "It's getting late maybe the three of you should go now." I turned to Matsuda. "You... too."

"Wait, what about the meeting?" Aizawa protested.

"That was the meeting," I replied. "He just dragged you all here to hear me explain things to you."

"Couldn't you just have taken her to the headquarters?" Soichiro asked. "It seems unlike you."

"I would've done that but you already left the building, it would've been a trouble if I called you back," he answered. "So I called the group and went to your house instead. It was a great timing too, there's actually a few questions I wanted to ask Miss _Yume, _but you're right it is getting late. Besides this looks like a comfy place. So would you mind if I stayed here?"

Soichiro's eyes widened. "What on earth are you talking about Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm... never mind." He took out his phone again and called Watari."Watari bring the car over. We're ending the meeting sooner than I thought." L looked back at me. "And as for you, I'll be giving you one day before the 'kidnapping'. Think about it."

A car stopped and was parked at front.

"I will see you tomorrow."

He entered the car then it drove off.

That was strange, even for me...

Maybe even to all of us.

"That idiot..." I commented. "Almost got his cover blown."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'll be upstairs thinking about what that offered." I replied climbing the stairs.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Ryuk asked me as I threw myself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling again. "It seems that you've changed the story."

I gave a quizzed look. "What do you know about the story?"

"Well, it's easy really. I 'hacked', as you say, your account and found that notebook-thingy that looks a lot like the Note. After that I read it."

"Strange... I don't ever recall buying a manga that looks like that." I sat up. "I don't even recall touching a Death Note, either. Then that must mean..."

Ryuk laughed.

"The only Shinigami smart enough to do this is _him..._"

"Who's..."

Realization hit me.

"Death...?"

* * *

**Hi it's me! Sorry if it sucked ^^" I was in a rush hour when I finished it. So please. Review fave and follow. Pleasure!**


	5. 4 England

**Hi guys! Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it. Really, I do now before -**

_**Yo yo yo yo yo! Hey, guys! This is SRD (Don't have an account) And I shall be the one making the next chapter! Don't hate! Just love! **_

**(facepalm****)****Jiminey Crickets, man. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Warning: Sayu is OOC **

**Chapter 3:**

**English**

* * *

"Do you have to leaaaaaaave?!" Sayu whined, not letting me go and squeezing me. "We barely even get the chance to hang out! Let alone, even know each other! Wahhhhhhh!"

I gasped. "I told you... I... need... to... go... to... college..."

"Aw! You're going to the same college as Light! It's merely a couple of blocks away! Don't leaaaaaaaaaaave!" she begged and squeezed tighter. "She doesn't have to gooooooo!"

"Yea... I don't... uh-ghk... need to go... except... from your grip..." I replied.

"Miss, if I may speak. We will be putting Miss Yume in a safe home. We can guarantee that she'll visit you every free time she can spare and during weekdays," Watari appeared at my side trying to pry me off of Sayu's squeezing yet weak grip. Sayu continued whining.

"Thanks Watari, " I muttered.

"You're welcome," he replied, giving me a warm smile.

Mrs. Yagami came by just in time for me to say farewell. "Good luck with your studies, dear. And make sure to thank and regard Mr. Ryuzaki. I had a wonderful time with you!" she said. "Come back soon!"

"I will," I replied to her. "Good luck to you too! Make sure not to fail... Sayu-nee-chan." I slightly smiled at her. I'm not actually a smiley-face person.

Saying that, Sayu whined even more. I sighed, shrugged and boarded the limousine. I didn't actually find it uncomfortable. I hugged my bunny against my chest as I brought my knees with it. My dress has a lot of frills, so my underwear wasn't seen. Well... shorts to be exact. Just for when a mega pervert appears.

"Are you ready, Miss Yume?" the elder asked me as he sat on the driver's seat.

I mumbled a yes and leaned my head against the glass window. Then the car drove off and the scenery was running from right to left. The vibrations and sweet and cool smell of the car lulled me to sleep.

...

I opened my eyes when the car stopped and Watari opened the door.

"We've arrived."

I gave a small nod and a yawn then followed him in the tall building made of glass. I tried to act not at all surprised and hugged Kuro tight. But not too tight that my sweets will be crushed.

We passed through the empty ground floor and entered elevator. I saw Watari press the top floor button and the metal box began to take us there. Watari made a stop at the third top floor since that was where he works. The elevator was getting hot and I felt claustrophobic with all the heat surrounding me. They should really fix this thing.

My stomach grumbled. I mentally sweatdropped and grabbed the scissors in my bag and began stabbing Kuro's sewn back. Then I took out one of the chocolates inside him. One might think of something gross when that someone sees me eat like this but I don't really care. People have thoughts, that's what makes us humans. What makes Kira different? Hmm... maybe it's because he's a:

Good-looking sociopath who has a god-complexion, has a pet Shinigami and hangs out with a girl who has demon eyes and a hunchback... and enjoys killing. Mostly killing.

Yeah, I made a list.

The elevator rang and the door opened, revealing an insomniac, staring at me.

I was startled at first but then realized it was him. I didn't even bother telling him not to do that since he's a... you know... some might say... weirdo? Creep. Yeah, I also made a list of him so that he wouldn't be left out.

"Yeah... I have a little space disorder... So, you might wanna scoot..." I said. "A bit."

He did as he was told and then opened his mouth to say something but didn't. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else I was expecting." He put his hands in his pockets. "Anyways... feel free to sit wherever you like while your room is still being ready."

I walked to one of the sofas. A cold shiver went down my spine. Somehow, there's a really huge tension here.

L walked back to his desk chair in his usual position.

...

Silence.

...

"So, Miss Yume. How do you like the building so far?" Matsuda broke the silence.

I turned to him. "You're grasping at nothing to create a conversation. But if you want to know what I think so far... it's uncomfortable yet impressive," I deadpanned. There was a small teacup on the nearest table with some sugar cubes next to it and a teapot. No one seems to own it so I grabbed the handle and sipped it. "Hmm..." I mumbled in distaste.

"How is it uncomfortable?" Aizawa inquired. "As far as I can see it's the most comfortable place on earth! What could possibly uncomfortable about this?"

"Oh, no! it's not the place," I said, setting the tea back to its plate. "It's the vibe. It's not making me relax... at all." I emphasized the last part. "especially this tea... It's too bitter."

"Well, why did you come anyway?" Ukita asked.

"Well, even if I didn't agree, L would probably continue his plan to 'kidnap' me, ironically."

"Well, you were given a day to think about it," Mogi pointed out. "Why did you waste it?"

"Because there aren't a lot of action in the Yagami house, so here I am attempting to annoy L from his works like what he did to me last night while I was almost sleeping," I replied. "But know this. I'm not on your side neither on Kira's. I'm just gonna watch you. Watching more fun, though I have no choice but to work with you." I sighed, "Such a shame."

"How old are you exactly?" Matsuda asked.

"Seventeen and a half..." I trailed off. Wait, does the time here affects my age? Hmm... I don't care.

"How tall are you?"

"4'8."

"Why is your hair white?"

"Because... it's natural."

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Because I'm vampire." Their eyes widened and gasped, except for L since he was still checking on the reports. "Not really."

"Why do you wear that dress? It's like a hundred degrees today," Aizawa asked.

"Because I want to and I have no other clothing that I fancy in my bag, and maybe because it's comfortable and it brings back so many... memories..."

I heard some 'oh's.

"So basically you wore that since you were a kid?" L piped up.

"Why do you wear that same outfit everyday?" I retorted. But really, I'm curious.

"Touche."

Watari came in, pushing a cart full of sweets and stopped by to give us one each. I, being the sweet monster, took two pieces of cakes. One with vanilla frostings and one with chocolate. I set them both down and examined them closely.

"What are you doing?" Matsuda asked.

"Waiting which melts first. The one that melts has the least amount of sugar to hold it so, you know..." I replied not taking my eyes of the two. lowly the vanilla began to melt, which was normal since vanillas are easy to melt.

"Great, another one!" Aizawa flung his arms out.

"Just because I like sweets doesn't mean you get to compare me to him. This is the only way I get to act like a kid," I muttered.

"Childish personality?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Nope... I wasted one-tenth of my life trapped in a psych ward..." The vanilla is almost breaking now while the chocolate is still on the verge of dripping.

They looked surprised. "What happened?"

I had no choice but to take the chocolate cake. "Parents are FBI agents, they made me learn how to read and talk when I was still two, I got kidnapped on one of their missions and I had no choice but to kill one of them," I said and munched one slice.

"You killed one?!" Soichiro asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard... I'm used to murdering my stuffed toys." I finished the cake. "Anyways, is the interrogation over? I wanna know how I did."

L turned around with his thumb on his bottom lip. "I'd say about 4% you're Kira. You fit his/her description that it may get some miscalculations. But other than that you're a prime suspect."

"Wait, Ryuzaki! You just met her, you can't just do that," Matsuda protested.

"Hmm... I can."

"I don't really care," I spoke. "I just want to get this over with, even if I die, another Kira would still be on the loose."

I noticed L looking intently at me. "Miss Yume, are you implying that you know how Kira kills?"

"Who knows." I shrugged. "Anyways, what's on TV?" I grabbed the remote and turned it on. "Hm?" The news was from England.

_"There has been massive murders happening here in England last week. These murders have suddenly decreased over the past few days and it somehow stopped today. However there has been a lot of murders today in Germany, China and Korea. reasons are unknown -" _

The TV turned off.

"l... What was that?" Soichiro asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret but I guess you need to know," L replied, taking a bite.

"Are you doing anything about it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I had to call a former colleague of mine. She was supposed to be Watari's successor but then denied it. All these years, she became a great detective," L explained.

"I don't recall this ever happening..." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." He took out a fruit cake and munched it. "You've actually been for a while now."

"Anyways..." I was about say something but a thought came up to me. "Wait a minute. Nobody ever told me that L has a girlfriend." I stood up and set the plate down with such force force that it made the other plates 'kilnk'.

"She's not how I call 'girlfriend' it's more like she has a 'one-sided obsession on me'. _*swallow random sweet* _Besides, if we do have a relationship, what are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

"_If you do? _You're saying you want to have a relationship with her?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, if. And no," he said and sipped his darjeeling tea. "Why do you care?"

"Why do _I _care? Have you even been into the internet? If you don't then do it. Pop-up ads are gonna shock you." I crossed my arms and inwardly smirked. This is gonna be priceless.

"Alright." He minimized the application he was on and opened an Internet site. Immediately a pop-up popped in the screen. "Hmm... what's this? Kira and L fan-fiction. What happens when they finally meet face-to-face, will they kill each other mercilessly or not? Find out... The point being?" He turned to me.

"Well, as you can see, that site over there is a fan-made site. If people find out you have a current relationship with a person especially a girl, they'll shut down each and every site. Reason why I care is because it helps me sleep mostly every night when I have nothing to do but talk eat candy from my bunny's stuffings. I mostly read them for laughs since you know... it mostly has bromance," I explained, sitting back down. The rest of the crew, except Matsuda, gave a 'What the heck is bromance' look, but Matsuda explained it for me.

"So you're saying I will not have a relationship because - other than it will disturbs me from my current work - is because of your obsession of... how do people these days call it... yaoi?" L asked me with one eyebrow (if he has any) raised. "And here I thought you had some kind of feelings for me," he muttered.

"Yeah right, after you 'kidnapped' me from my room just to let me explain a few things," I said sarcastically. "For a person who eats like an elephant, you're really skinny."

"But you didn't bother to struggle, so that must mean you liked the ride down," he retorted. "On my back."

"Nope, I didn't actually. I was really tired at that time... plus I'm an introvert who doesn't sleep most of the time... Ironically," I said.

"I was right, you are interesting..."

"If 'interesting' means 'suspect' or 'hostage' then yes. I am."

Before he could talk back to me, the elevator rang and the doors opened.

...

"Laaaaaaaawliiiiiiiiiiiiipoooooooooooooooop!"

* * *

**Hi guys! Is it good? Did she write it right? I want to know. She usually doesn't write these fluffy things. ^^"**


	6. 5 Help

**Hello guys! the last chapter might have sucked a bit... maybe a lot. So I have decided to let SRD to create some chapters of this story. No hard feelings! And I just realized that they're still in the hotel. Damn SRD, making my job a lot harder than it looks.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warning: Creepy obsessed L-fangirl**

**Chapter 4:**

**Help**

* * *

Was this part of the story? Some doujinshi? Some extra cut scene I didn't know about? Or was this in the original manuscript? What the hell is it?

"Laaaaaaawliiiiiiiiipooooooooop!"

"Did I just hear Lawli - _poop_?"

A flash of brown ran past me and pinned him on the ground, spilling his cake and making the tea on the table jump as well as the other utensils on it. Some contents were spilled and I made a disapproving frown.

"I missed you, Lawlipop! You don't ever call me again! You don't even go back to the orphanage!" the girl whined as she helped - or hugged, rather - L up. Or L helped the two of them up? I don't know. "It's so unfaaaaaaaaaaaaaairrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"I didn't know Sayu had a twin sister..." I muttered and hugged my rabbit I almost forgot was there. The brunette looked at me and I could've sworn that she was scowling at me. She then pointed an index finger.

"L, who's that? Why is she here?" she asked, still hugging him and pointing at me. L finally managed to escape from her grasp and sat back on his desk. I replied to her, "I'm Yume. I'm L's new... homey, suspect, hostage etc. It's nice to meet you," I introduced eyes narrowing at her. "I take it you're his colleague."

She brightened up. She suddenly grabbed my hand and shook it non-stop. "Oh, really? It's so nice to meet you! I'm Jane! L's very trusted companion and best friend! I can tell we'll be great friends!" she said, still shaking my hand with a very hard iron grip. I felt an aura surrounding her. But I'm pretty sure it was just nothing.

""Wait, _the _Jane?" Matsuda asked. "Oh my gosh! It's an honor to meet you!"

"Uh... who is she actually? Other than her name, though," I implied.

The crew stared at me - except Ryuzaki - in awe especially Jane, like I had just missed an entire century. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is Jane."

"Yes, I already know that..."

She's a international pop idol! She just arrived here in Japan a few days ago! It's all in papers and news! How can you not know?" Matsuda replied, hands flailing. "She won the British Got Talent (if you guys are British just pretend okay? This is a fanfic after all and be gald a sponsored it XD)!"

I gave them a blank face. "Doesn't ring a bell." Speaking of bells, they've finally stopped. "And I don't really know and I don't care..." I muttered the last part.

He gaped.

"L! Do I _have_ to work with a girl who has ADHD?" Jane whined.

"Jane! It's not ADHD! It's called ignorance," I replied with the same tone as she did.

She glared at me and I could've sworn I heard someone snicker. Meh, probably no-one.

"So, Ryuzaki. What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"That's up to you," he muttered. "You can research on the England murders or you can go take a rest at your shared floor if you'd like. I don't want to cause trouble to an idol for having bags under her eyes."

"Second choice then," I said but Jane stated otherwise.

"Of course, I'll help you Lawlipop! I'll do anything for you!" She clinged to L's arm.

"Yes. Help..." I muttered. So she just came here halfway across the world for him? Wow, that is one determined girlfriend.

"I already told you. She is not my girlfriend," L said, trying to pry the girl off him.

"I said that out loud? Hmm, my subconscious must be conscious again," I replied then got off the couch. "Anyways, I'll be off to my - I mean, Jane's and my room, doing what I do for fun and reading a bunch of _stories. _I hope you have fun, L."_  
_

"Ms Yume, I told Ms Jane that she can go to your room. That doesn't apply to you," L said.

"I expected that," I muttered. "Then I'll just do them in here." I took out my laptop from my bag and logged in. "Don't mind me. Just continue what you do."

...

"L! I'm booooored!" Jane started to whine again. An idea struck her. "I know, how about we take a break and go to a nearby café?" she suggested.

I turned from the screen to the two. "Like on a date?" I asked. This is getting interesting. In a worrying.

"No thanks, Jane. I think I have enough sweets to last a year," L replied.

I sighed of relief. Not too much to make it obvious.

"Okay fine." Jane pouted and returned to her side of the screens. "There's nothing here but this Light person entering his house and going to his room to study. We should take a break. It seems like it's been a few days since you guys camped here."

"It has actually."

"So you're saying you haven't bathed at all?" Jane made a disgusted look scooting away from him.

"Yes. However the air-conditioner as well as the freshener helped keep me stay... fresh," he explained, toying with a fork in his mouth. "There's no need to be surprised. I take a bath regularly."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, L, about the recent crimes that's happened around halfway across the world, the Kira I'm, admittedly, stalking is in Japan," I announced. A few heads jolted up in surprise.

"What?" Soichiro asked in awe.

"R-really?" Matsuda asked. "How'd you know?"

"Well, I studied the patterns from England to Korea and hacked the airport's mainframe," I explained. "The murders were gone at Tuesday, right? I checked England's international airport and noticed that it had a flight at Tuesday night. Same goes for the rest of the said places."

I logged into Yahoo! and clicked the News button. There, a lot of news from different regions in Japan about recent committed murders I pouted. "Geez, this thi - second Kira is absolutely stupid." My tongue slipped as I almost said 'third'. Misa hasn't appeared so if I said third then they'd probably think there's another Kira and the plot would be destroyed.

"Indeed," L approved. "Ms Yume, thank you for cooperating with us."

"You should be apologizing, I don't like to talk very much," I mumbled as Watari handed me a plate of cake.

"And would you mind going with me tomorrow? I have some important business to attend to," he suggested.

This is familiar. Hmm, oh yea. This is probably the time where Ryuzaki asks all the surveillance cameras and bugs to be removed from both houses. What does he want me to do now? Heck, where does he even want to go?

I shrugged and accepted.

"What?! Why not me?!" Jane asked.

L turned to her. "Because you have a tour and a concert rehearsal tomorrow. Besides, Ms Yume is a student after all..." he trailed off, repeating what he said last night.

Jane glared at me. Gee, what is up with that girl?

"Anyways, for the rest of the case, the two of you will be working together," he said, slicing a strawberry. "Besides, that way Ms Jane can look after you when I'm busy."

I deadpanned, "I'm not a child."

"I know you're not but by the looks of it, the two of you aren't getting along very well," he said.

"I think we're getting along just fine actually," I replied.

-weird silence-

"Well, anyways, I'll have a meeting with the others about my reports so far," L said, getting up. "You two can go to your room now." And with that he left.

I immediately added another tab on the window and typed Deviantart on the web address.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked. Her used to be glaring face was now turned into an innocent face.

"Umm... making a drawing? Or trying to," I replied. This was getting weird.

Silence.

"Hey, Yume was it?" she asked. I nodded. "Why is it that L likes you?"

That question made me choke. "Excuse me?" I asked as if it offended me, which it did.

"No, not like that... Though there might be a chance," she dazed off. "Anyways, it's not like that. I meant why does L is interested in you more than me?"

I looked at her blankly. "Point being?"

"Never mind," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll be in the room if you need me."

The door closed.

"What... was that?" I muttered.

"It seems that Ms Jane envies you," an old but warm voice startled me.

I turned around and saw Watari with a smile and a tray. "What was that?" I asked.

"She is jealous of you," he repeated.

I grabbed Kuro and hugged him tight. "Why would she envy me? I mean she does have it all..."

"Everything except Ryuzaki."

"Heh?" I gave him a 'Are you serious?' face.

"Well, it's not complicated," Watari explained. "L and Jane used to be very close friends when they were young. So seeing that L is with another person - especially a girl - she just can't help but be overprotective over her 'brother'. She always thinks of him as that."

I was silent.

"Wow." I blinked at him twice. "That is the most irrational thing I have ever heard since I got here."

I hugged Kuro tighter.

"But... That's not all... right?"

* * *

**Wow. A little OOC for my OC. Anyway I hope you like it so far. Thanks for the reviews and likes! See ya soon!**


	7. 6 Ceremony

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late updates. Though I think the last few updates weren't good. But since this is an experiment I thought of, I could just end this... if you'd like?** **Anyway, I have noticed that the last one was really quick so I want to make it up.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Warning: Mild Crossdressing**

**Chapter 5:**

**Time**

* * *

Dark.

Everything is filled with darkness.

It felt nostalgic and wonderful yet scary.

I cannot believe I just fell asleep. After what seemed like only a few minutes of watching a marathon I fell asleep. Instead of feeling the leathery texture of the sofa, I felt soft and fluffy pillows.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room, a blanket over my body keeping me warm and comfortable. Kuro was lying there beside me and my laptop was on the desk next to the bed. One question filled my mind I know you know what it was;

_How did I get here?_

I cringed a little as I heard the door open and calmed down when I saw that it was just Watari carrying a tray of breakfast, I expected to be filled with healthy food but instead found some chocolate bars and an ice cream parfait. Wow, this guy sure knows how to make a morning.

"Good morning, Ms Yume," he greeted with a war, smile. "I hope you slept fine."

I sat straight. "Yeah... I guess I actually did."

"I take it you haven't slept like this before?" he asked.

"Yeah... Nightmares didn't help much," I mumbled and took the parfait before gobbling it down. "Thanks for the meal," I said.

"It's not a problem, Miss," Watari said before turning to the door. But before he could leave, he added, "Ryuzaki is waiting for you upstairs to discuss about today's activities. He also bought a new outfit for the occasion. It's at the closet. If you're wondering, Ms Jane is out for her tour at the city."

"Wait, how am I supposed to get dressed when L is watching over me?" I asked.

"Well, L isn't that type of person to do that sort of thing."

"Huh." I took a bite off the spoon. "Who knew that egomaniac respects people other than himself..."

Watari laughed. "I'll see you upstairs then. L needs more sweets." And after that he closed the door. Two minutes after he was gone, I got a mild brain-freeze and bit my tongue.

...

I entered the room, mostly satisfied wearing a short dress with a white long-sleeved top and black skirt with a black necktie. The shoes were okay and also the stockings since I already wore them before. "Who knew you had a sense of fashion," I remarked.

"It pays to go forced shopping with a pop idol," L replied, sipping some tea. "And by the looks of it, it seems casual outfits don't fit you."

I cleared my throat.

"Okay, enough clothes." I went and took a seat. "About the activities..."

"Yes, well." He set down the cup. "The two of us are going to To-Oh."

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the left. "I thought I was only going there. Besides, you're twenty-two, you're basically four years older to qualify."

"Hmm... perhaps. But then again, people make mistakes and often think I'm seventeen or something like that," he said. "I figured why not. And since Ms Jane is not here to look after you, I might as well do it myself."

I deadpanned. "Just say that you want to stalk Light. I won't judge you."

"And also that," he added. I rolled my eyes. "Do whatever you want. The entrance exams are today, Light is probably still sleeping around this time, he plans of getting on the seven-thirty train then go on foot to the University three minutes early before the exams start."

L raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have know his schedule."

"It's expected for a perfectionist such as himself," I retorted. "Shouldn't we be going there too? I mean this hotel is a thirty minutes from school. And right now, it's already six-fifty-one."

"Yes. You go ahead downstairs. I'll tell Watari to get the car ready. I'll meet you there later."

I nodded.

...

The trip wasn't all that bad, but the problem was that L and I didn't actually fit in. L was a weirdo (which he is no offense) and I was a midget who should be in middle school.

The time is now eight, the exams have already started. I was two rows behind L and four rows behind Light. Nothing seemed wrong, except how Light was fidgeting slightly in his seat while L was watching him.

"Hey you there, 162. Sit properly," the examiner warned.

Then he walked away. Footsteps grew louder and the next thing I knew was getting yelled at. "178, no sleeping unless you want to fail."

I side glanced at him. "Yeah... thanks for the advice..." I muttered, getting up and started answering.

Twenty minutes later, Light finished at the same time L and I did.

The examiner was shocked and his face was actually priceless. But I can see Light was too. I looked at him, he stared back and smiled. He was just too perfect.

...

"So you're officially a college student," Ryuk laughed. Today was the ceremony, and I was NOT in the goddamned mood. L just _had_ to eat the entire choco-caramel bars that I had been saving since Watari gave them to me for breakfast yesterday.

I made my way to the auditorium where the ceremony was being held and it was... huge then to the front row. L sat right next to my right with his thumb on his lip in his usual position.

"Ms Yume, as I much as I don't want to say this, I apologize for eating your candy bars this morning," he said. "At least you could've told me that you were at that month -"

"Don't even bother..." I replied, hand up.

He shut up.

"And no, I'm not," I added.

A few minutes later, the auditorium was filled and the opening began. The top three students who passed the exams went up to make some announcements. Three students meaning me, L and Light.

Light was the first one to go. He read his neatly, carefully and clearly. There wasn't a single word left unsaid or mistook. Like I said, he was just too perfect.

It was now L's turn, and I have to admit, I enjoyed his. He almost made me laugh. Almost. I glanced at the crowd and saw a few students whispering about him and comparing him to Light. One of the girls, fangirled him.

He was done and I walked up to the center. I deadpanned at the murmurs and whispers of the crowd.

"As we embark on this new chapter of out lives..."

...

"... Co-representative, Misako Yume," I finished then got off the stage with the two. I pretended to not hear what they were talking about and sat on my seat, quietly and bored. I wanted to talk to Ryuk but that would increase suspicion. Either that, or people are gonna think that I'm some kind of psychopath.

"Hey, do you think Light and Yume know each other?' I heard someone behind me asked. "I thought I saw Light sneak glances at her."

"How about her and Ryuuga? There's something fishy about those two," another whispered. "I mean, look at them. Ryuuga is like some kind of freaky NEET who hasn't even stepped out of the house for decades and Yume is like a porcelain vampire Lolita doll who doesn't sleep at all. I mean seriously, she didn't even try to cover up those bags under those eyes."

My mind was blank for a moment. I was just _this _close to murdering someone. I snapped back to reality when L spoke his true name. Light was hesitant for a moment then replied, "If you are who you say you are, you have my respect and admiration."

Light, you have a chance to take back what you said to him.

"Thank you..."

Never mind...

Ryuk muttered something I didn't quite catch, I was too busy thinking and waiting for the time skip after L put his thumb on his lips that was in the anime. But this is reality, I have to listen to the entire ceremony.

...

"Ms Yume are you okay?" L turned to me. And personal space broke. 'You look a bit... less pale than usual."

"Yea... I think..." I replied.

"If you are still angry about the chocolate incident, I shall make it up to you," he said. "As a person of the opposite gender I shall respect the -"

"I said I'm not at that... _period_... of time," I replied while gritting my teeth.

"Well you seem like it," he muttered.

"But I'm not."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Because I just spent ten minutes of my life listening to a bald guy in front of everyone else," I said.

"I don't think that's the reason."

"Yes, it's not."

"Then what is?"

"Ask the people behind us."

"Literally or not?"

"Just shut up."

"But I'm interested in what made you so mad about."

"I'm not mad. Well... I'm crazy but no."

"So you're blushing then?"

"Go bug someone else."

"That's a yes."

"No it's not... Just shut up." I took out Kuro and a pair of sheers from my bag and began ripping Kuro's back.

"What are you doing?" L asked, curiously.

I didn't answer and popped a piece of M&M in my mouth. Hmm... they remind me of the two Wammy boys.

* * *

The ceremony finally ended and can't say I wasn't bored.

"Hey, Yume!" I hear Light's voice. I turned around and saw him walk towards me. "Wow. I can't believe you have the same score as me. It's a shame that there are only two representatives available. We could've worked together."

As in side by side? No thanks.

"Yeah. But at least we're in the same class," I replied.

"Yeah I guess so." He changed the subject, "So, you and Ryuuga? You two seem familiar to each other."

"Don't you remember? He let me live with him," I explained. "At that time when Soichiru-san said that they'll be having a meeting at your house. Ryuzaki was L. I believe he told you who he was?" I inquired.

His face crunched up a bit but relaxed. "You heard?" he asked.

"I was next to you guys so, yeah."

"It was kind of... awkward."

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Is he always like that?"

"By 'that' you mean weird? Yes, yes he is."

He stopped talking. I saw his face scowl as he was arguing with himself.

"Hey, Light, it's your new friend," Ryuk whispered then cackled. In front of us was a large black limousine with silver. Ryuzaki came to us. "Hey, Light," he greeted.

"Uh, hey," Light replied, unsure.

"Well, nice meeting you, I guess," L said, ignoring me. Watari opened the limo's door and he entered in.

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the faves and follows! Am I doing good?**


	8. 7 Threat

**Everyone sorry that I updated so long. But now, here I am. Please, review. I need it. Criticize all you want, I don't care. At least a review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

**Warning: Kidnapping**

**Chapter 6:**

**Threat**

* * *

It took me a minute to figure out L left me alone with Light. Once I get back to the hotel, I will personally eat all his candies that there will be nothing left but candy crumbs on the floor.

"So, I guess I'll be off then," Light started. I have a feeling Ryuk told him something. Normally, people who say that mean that they are in a hurry or something fishy's up. He turned and started to leave. I grabbed one of his sleeves, preventing him from walking away. "Wait," I said.

He turned to me with a questioning face. "Yes?" he replied.

As much as I hate saying this, "Can I come with you?" I forced myself.

He tilted his head to the left in confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, it's been a while since I saw Sayu-chan, so uh..." I lied. I have to think of an excuse! I saw Light chuckle.

"Okay, then. You don't need to worry yourself about thinking of an excuse. I also noticed Ryuuga leaving you here."

I side of relief. He did notice. Well, things can't go much worse now, can it? "So, I hope it doesn't bother or annoy you if I go with you to wherever you are then?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all," he replied, rather nervously. Ryuk was behind him and laughed. I wanted to glare at him. "I'm actually quite hungry. Do you want to go to my favorite café?" he asked.

"Well..." I thought for a moment. Is this like a date or something? Yeah, right. Note the sarcasm. I just make myself sound like one of those authors in a fan-fiction site where they 'date fictional characters'. This isn't like that, just a friendly snack together with the world's greatest murderer. Nope, not at all. Why am I even bothered about this thing anyway? Why am I talking to myself even?

I shrugged. I can figure that out later. "Okay, Light-kun, I'm kind of craving pudding and banana shake right now. You're treat right?"

He chuckled.

* * *

"Sir, is it okay for you to leave Ms Yume?" Watari asked, looking at the mirror to glance at L.

"I... think she can manage," L's pause said otherwise.

"In the hands of a Kira suspect?"

"... yes... I'm also doing her a favor."

* * *

We reached the café at exactly ten minutes. The small bell rang on top of the door as we entered through the door and immediately the smell of fresh-baked cakes and desserts filled my nose. Immediately, my stomach was craving food.

We sat at the back of the café after ordering at the counter.

"Is this your favorite café, Light-kun?" I asked, of course I already knew. "The cashier seems to know you. Are you a regular?"

"Yeah, this is my favorite," he replied. "Not just because of the beautiful decor, but because the service here is also fast." After saying that, a waitress appeared, putting the beverages we ordered on the table. I sipped banana shake, they put chocolate syrup in it, while Light had coffee. I noticed it was decaf.

"Hey, Light, don't you go to sleep?" I asked.

"Eh?"

"Well your coffee said so."

"You're very observing, Yume-chan I must say so," Light said. He sipped his coffee then his eyes widened. "Oh, shoot! I forgot that I'd be picking Sayu up! Sorry, Yume-chan. You won't mind right?" he asked. He is such an amazing liar and actor.

"Yes, sure. 'Family first', as they always say," I muttered and drank my banana shake.

"Thanks Yume-chan, I already paid so you won't have any trouble. I hope I'll repay you someday," he said then left.

Can't say I wasn't happy. I got free food and at the same time can eat them without any care in the world.

...

I left the cafe ten minutes after that, i think I brought some money, and I did. But the problem was how to hail a taxi, however since I don't know how, I just hopped a train when somehow I met three of the sickest, most disgusting and perverted people I have ever met.

* * *

**Uh... yeah this was kind of short I kind of lost inspiration for this chapter so you know what happened. I hope you understand!**


	9. 8 Craving

**Hello guys! Sorry for the last chapter's delay. I had no idea what to right in that one, thought I came with a thought. So now, let me represent, Alternate!**

**PS: This reference came from the English sub version**

**Warning: May contain hints of perverted men**

**And sarcastic POV and OOC-ness because of boredom**

**Chapter 7:**

**Crave**

* * *

"Hey, Tsubasa, look what we have here," one of them nudged the other. "It's a little girl. What's a pretty kid doing here all alone... in the train?" he asked in a very... perverted tone? I don't actually know since I have never been in a situation like this before.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Trying to get home?" I answered in a monotone voice. "Seriously, we are on a moving train... to Kyoto. No surprise there. They're too stupid other women won't go near them that's why they have to kidnap other women." It took me time to realize that the words I thought were actually coming from my mouth in a murmur.

"What was that?" another one, a tall one, asked, offended. If there was a scale of one to ten, he's a two. His good looks isn't that bad though. He actually reminded me of Light... in a way. Let me check.

Demanding.

Controlling.

Yup.

A hand grabbed the front of my collar as the tall one, I think is Tsubasa, glared at me eye-to-eye. "Look here, you little midget, I don't know about you, but you picked the wrong people to mess. We own the place," he threatened.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I sue you after this," I retorted. I reached out my hand and hit the spot in his neck that made him let go of me, at the same time, the bell rang and the doors opened indicating that we have reached the destination.

"See you again, Mr Tsubasa and... his accomplice I do not know, for attempting to kidnap me and failing," I called off while waving at him.

"Why you little! Come back here!" he yelled but go cut off by the closing of the doors.

"See you, bye."

However, my attention was brought back when a familiar voice cried out to me, "Yume-chan!" I turned around and saw Matsuda. "Where have you been? I've looked everywhere! We got worried when Ryuuzaki came back without you!"

Way to ruin the fun, Matsuda.

"Well... long story short, I was with Light... before he ditched me in a café I barely know... after Ryuuzaki ditched me to him... Come to think of it, why is everyone ditching me all the sudden?" I deadpanned. "I was supposed to be the one angry at him, not vice versa."

"He ditched you? I thought you said that you were having a date with Light," he said. A date? With Light? Like hell that will happen.

"Oh, really? Come now, Matsuda, we are going back to the hotel," I said, sternly.

"Y-yes, sure."

* * *

I twisted the knob after inserting the key and just barged into the room. Taking a moment to glance at Ryuuzaki. "'Date', huh?" I asked, pissed and sat on the couch.

"Good evening, Ms Yume, you're back pretty early," L remarked. I did not respond but took a banana and bit it. "Ms Jane is still having a photo shoot so -"

"Yeah, yeah," I cut him off and sat on the couch. Watari poured some tea for me, smiling warmly. "May I ask what has gotten you so mad, Yume?" L asked innocently while sipping his coffee.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Ditching me with a Kira suspect, letting me ride a train, almost getting kidnapped, or probably worse. Yeah, I think I'm just fine." I replied dripping with sarcasm. I took out my laptop and continued with the Kira #3 case.

"Well, I think that is a very reasonable thing to get angry..." L muttered. I think he expects me to get guilty and let me forgive him, but that will never work. I shook my head and put on my headphones. I am not in the mood for listening to L or anyone in the room. I should've done this in my room but the connection wasn't strong and it kept on lagging.

I logged into Yahoo!, Google, Safari and every other website that has information about London's murders. That's when I realized something. It said 'murders'; it wasn't specified. I found myself on the verge of smirking. I opened another window and broke down the firewalls set up in the London Police Department's computers and files.

Once I fully hacked it, I clicked the one of the murders' picture. And I was right.

The was a man in a tub with scars all over - well you get the point. But what got my attention was the blood. Red blood. I have no idea why, but I found myself licking my lips. Before I could do anything else, I immediately closed the window.

I thought I overcame that craving a very long time ago. I steadied my breathing. It's gonna be fine. You just need... caramel. Yeah, chocolate and caramel. How about -

Before I could continue my train of thoughts, there was an alarming beep. Large letters in red bold caps said, 'ERROR'. I cursed under my breath. Either London's advanced or someone else is hacking my data.

'WARNING: ALL DATA TRANSFERRED. WARNING! WAR-'

I winced and shut the computer and collapsing on the sofa. Can this day get any worse?

I rubbed my temples. This was not accounted for.

* * *

"I've got to admit, I was rather surprised, Ryuga," Light said, rummaging through his bag to get a racket. "To be invited to play tennis with you so we could get to know each other better."

L looked at him intently. "Has this caused a problem to you?" he asked.

"Not at all." Light smugly added, "but were you aware of how skilled I am when you asked me to play?" The two of them began walking to a vacant court while I sat there, hardly focussing on fixing the bug in my computer, glancing now and then.

"Don't worry, Light-kun," L reassured. "I used to be the Junior Champion of England." So far, I have only found one obnoxious similarities of the two.

They have egos the size of their IQs.

"Were you brought up in England?" Light asked. Ah... the oldest trick.

"I've lived in England for around five years," L replied. "But I wouldn't worry about it. There's nothing about it that can compromise my identity as L."

I stopped listening to the two once the device in my hand started beeping again. The bug made my screen glitch and it's irritating me. Oh how I wished Matt was here. What if Matt was the one who did this?

Nah...

A ball almost hit me, if I would've been an inch to the left. My eyes widened and turned to the people who were using the ball and glared. "Sorry, Yume-chan!" L called over, in his usual monotone voice. "I didn't see you over there, sorry if we interrupted you!" My eye twitched. Somehow it sounded like an insult. My head boiled. Great, now I'm totally pissed off. And I hear no reason to shout either!

First this goddamned bug that has bugged me and now this! Great. I am almost at this point where I will unleash the secret (well not really) hand signal called; The _Finger,_ and point it at him. But I realized that I was mad at him, so never mind.

People are starting to crowd and their match was starting to get strict. Which made me very claustrophobic. After a ten minutes, a line judge appeared as well as an umpire and things got heated. No seriously, my head is actually burning under the sun.

More people began to crowd.

"Are they meant to be amateurs?" a voice behind me asked, causing me to jump a bit. "Who the hell are they?!"

"It's Yagami Light and Ryuga Hideki," another one answered. "Both of them enrolled with the top grades."

I sighed. "Nope. You're wrong," I interrupted. The two of them turned to me. "It's a basket turd and a brainiac who seems like best friends but in reality they're rivals to the death on who will stay at the top and keep his dignity and who will wallow in a corner planting mushrooms... to the death."

"And who are you?" the first guy asked.

"I'm Misako Yume, one of the enrollees with the top scores," I introduced. "I assumed that you didn't attend the opening ceremony if you did you would have known me. And I suggest you -"

**BAM!**

A tennis ball smashed something.

My eyes widened.

OH. HELL. NO.

I turned to my laptop. A teeny tiny crack was there... yeah it would've been when we're twenty feet giants!

My mouth gaped wide open. That is it! The Finger shall arise from it's slumber.

"HIDEKI!"

* * *

**Oh, my poor OC and her laptop! For shame on you L! Shame on you! But then again a world without L is just a word! Oh yeah... The real plot will resume next chapter as well as the L-fangirl what's her name? Chiyoko? Kikyo (ha InuYasha)? Meh I don't care! This was just a drabble.. ^^" I hope I hadn't wasted your time.**

**Don't forget to read my other Death Note story; Alice in Kira's Land! I won't force but the one who does, gets a date with whoever DN character they like! ;) ;)**


End file.
